


【十(霸)万】自割腿肉自己吃

by Esther0313



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, 不能接受就不要看, 强暴, 很雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther0313/pseuds/Esther0313
Summary: 霸王十代x万丈目准合理性和剧情都不存在，单纯是作者写着自己爽的，全篇都在干。OOC，霸王话很多，万丈目很弱，除此之外还涉及强暴情节。很雷，不能接受就不要看，执意要看结果被雷到了就请憋着（？
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 14





	【十(霸)万】自割腿肉自己吃

万丈目醒来的时候发现自己正躺在冰冷的地上，他的脚踝上戴着一个脚镣，上面还连着一条长长的铁链。他有些艰难地支起身子环视着周围的环境，这里很空荡，只有四面深灰色的墙壁和几根深灰色的石柱，立在四周支撑着上方的重量，脚踝上的铁链另一端拴在地上，限制了他的活动范围。

之前发生了什么，为什么他会在这里，这里是哪，万丈目对于这些事情毫无头绪，他现在什么也想不起来，仿佛这些记忆被人强行从脑海里删除了一样，只留下一片空白。

......当务之急是要先把脚踝上的这玩意取下来，然后离开这个鬼地方。万丈目一边默默在心里想着，一边拽着固定在地上的铁链。全然不知他的身后已经多了一位人。

“你醒了。”低沉的男性声音从后面传来，万丈目吓得立刻停下了手里的动作，他转过身子望着眼前的人。

对方全身上下都被黑色的盔甲裹得严严实实，脸也被黑色的头盔遮住，完全认不出身份。

全身盔甲的男性让万丈目更加困惑，对方威严满满，但唯一与他身上散发出来的强大气场不相配的是他的身材，虽然声音十分低沉，但对方看起来并不是很壮，而且也一点都不高大。

“是你把我困在这的吗？”

万丈目问道。

“是又怎么样，不是又怎么样。”

男性冷冰冰地回道，万丈目觉得对方的声音竟有些耳熟。

“...让我离开这里。”

“哼，你明白自己现在的处境吗？”

对方冷哼了一声，伸出手拽着万丈目的衣领，强硬地把他拽到了对方的身前，另一只手则不安分地隔着衣服摸着他的腰和屁股。

“...！你干什么！别碰我！”

万丈目被他的举动震惊到，立刻挣扎起来。对方虽然看起来不壮，但力气还是要比万丈目大，他死死拽着万丈目的衣领，任对方怎么踢打都不松手。

“吵死了。”

男性的声音依旧冷漠，他的手捏了一下万丈目没多少肉的屁股后又狠狠地拍在了上面，对方的身子也因此颤了一下。

“你……”万丈目的耳朵一下子变红了，抬起头怒视着对方，“...你是谁！”

“如果知道了就能让你不这么吵的话，那我就摘掉头盔让你亲自来确认我的身份好了。”男性不紧不慢地脱下了自己黑色的头盔，露出了自己的一头棕发。

映入万丈目眼帘的是一张十分熟悉的面孔。

“游城......十代。”

万丈目愣住了。

“你认错人了，我不是你想的那个十代。”身穿盔甲的男性虽然跟游城十代长得一模一样，但唯一不同的是，他有着一双冰冷的眼睛。现在正死死盯着眼前的人，就像是在盯着猎物一样，仿佛下一秒就要把对方开膛破肚。

“十代...为、为什么你......”

“我更喜欢别人叫我霸王。”在说完自己的名字后，男性一边拆着自己下半身的盔甲，一边平静地用和自己体型完全不符的强大力量对着万丈目的腹部来了一拳。在对方因为疼痛而跪坐在地上垂着脑袋干呕的时候，盔甲被扔到了一边，他拉开了裤子的拉链，把半勃的肉棒甩在对方的面前。

“把它含住。”

“...！”万丈目还没从刚刚的疼痛中缓过劲来，对方又拿出肉棒对着自己，他一脸痛苦地咬紧了牙关。

“没听到我说的话吗？我叫你含住它。”霸王冷冰冰地看着垂着脑袋的万丈目，手指伸进对方的黑发里，抓着头发逼迫着万丈目抬起脑袋，然后捏住对方的鼻子，趁对方不得不张开嘴呼吸的时候，将自己的性器毫不留情地捅进了对方的嘴里，随后挺动起腰身。

“唔咕...！”万丈目的两只手紧紧地抓着霸王的腿，他的眼角已经红了，眼睛也变得湿漉漉的，此刻他湿润的口腔正被对方的肉棒一进一出地侵犯着。万丈目羞耻得想死的心都有了，他从没想过自己居然会被人强迫着进行口交，而且对方还是跟十代，他的暗恋对象长着一张脸的家伙。

霸王扯拉着万丈目的黑发，喘息着，坚挺的肉棒肆意地在对方的嘴里来回抽撞着。他全然不顾对方可怜的呜咽声和小幅度的挣扎，按着对方的脑袋好让自己的性器进入口腔的更深处。

万丈目的鼻子和嘴都碰到了对方深色的耻毛，霸王将自己的整个性器都捅了进来，直到喉咙。万丈目感觉自己快要窒息了，对方就像在把自己的嘴当成飞机杯一样在使用，但奇怪的是自己的下半身居然因为对方的粗暴对待而变得兴奋起来，甚至停止了挣扎，微微分开自己紧闭着的双腿。对方的阴囊随着性器抽插的频率拍打在自己的下巴上，狭小的空间不断挤压并刺激着对方的肉棒，变得越来越粗重的呼吸声也渐渐从上方传来。直到万丈目感觉到有温热的液体灌进喉咙，对方都死死摁着他的脑袋不让他离开。

霸王发出满足的声音，随后松开手，低头欣赏着吐出性器的万丈目。脸色潮红的对方跪在地上，大声咳嗽着，精液混着唾液一起从嘴角流了下来，落在地上。

“只是这样就不行了吗？没用。”霸王没有半点怜惜之情，不如说别人被自己搞成这样反而让他相当愉悦。

“......”眼角泛红的万丈目没有说话，只是用袖子擦掉了自己嘴角的液体。在他准备从地上站起来的时候，对方又突然拽着他纤细的手腕把他强行拽了过来，面无表情地隔着衣服粗暴地揉捏着他挺起来的乳首。万丈目微微抖动着身体，用手捂着嘴，好不让自己的呻吟声泄出来。

“你很喜欢被这样对待吗？”

霸王问道，同时加大了手上的力度。

“不、不是......”万丈目满脸通红地摇头否认道。

“别想骗我。”霸王的手慢慢移到了对方的下半身，隔着裤子搓揉着对方硬得不行的性器。

“给我住手...不要！”

万丈目惊恐地抓着对方的胳膊，想要试图阻止对方把自己的裤子和内裤扒下来的行为，但霸王还是轻松制服了他。万丈目被按倒在地上，背对着压着他的霸王，上半身的黑色风衣被脱下来扔到一边，两只手的手腕被对方的手死死抓在一起，按在背后根本无法挣开，下半身更是一览无余，只有一条深紫色的内裤还挂在小腿上。霸王捏着他的臀瓣，握着自己再次变硬的肉棒，随后一个猛挺，没有用任何东西来润滑，也没有用手指来慢慢扩张，而是用硬挺的肉棒强行挤入了股间狭小的入口。

“不——！”感受到异物的侵入，万丈目虽咬紧牙关忍住了尖叫，但仿佛要把人撕裂般的疼痛和对身后之人的恐惧让他的眼眶蓄满了泪水，他感到呼吸困难，被强行撑开的穴口和甬道同时也无意识地缩紧。万丈目再度挣扎起来，反抗着，虽然在霸王看来这只是浪费时间和精力的无用行为。

“你真吵。”

“十代！拔、拔出去！好痛......”脚踝上的铁链因为他的挣扎而哗啦作响。

“你听不懂人话吗。”

霸王左手抓着他纤细的腰，右手捏着他的手腕，指甲几乎掐进肉里，插在体内的肉棒拔出来时拽着肉壁，随后又整根都狠狠捅了进去，猛地把他填满，丝丝缕缕的鲜血从里面流了出来。

“我要你叫我霸王、霸王大人。再记不住我就把你凌虐至死，我会拿你的肠子把你活活勒死，懂了吗。”霸王几乎是低吼着说出这句话，而被他按在身下的人则发抖着，挣扎的动作也停了下来。

“霸...霸王......拔出去...求你。”万丈目颤抖地恳求道。

“哼，作为我的阶下囚你没资格要求我，不过我可以大发慈悲让你不这么痛苦。”霸王的下身并没有停止抽插的动作，但肉棒从一开始在万丈目体内的横冲直撞变成了专门向着一处进攻，他先前抓着对方的腰的左手则移到了对方的下面，握住早已挺起来的性器，用相当粗暴的力度上下套弄起来。

“哈！住手...！”

万丈目痛苦地弓着身子，像是要逃出对方对自己的玩弄一样，但他又能逃到哪里去呢，霸王的肉棒还在他的体内不断冲撞着，手也被对方固定在了背后，他目前的反抗也都是徒劳罢了。霸王完全没有理会他，坚挺的性器摩擦着肉壁，万丈目喘息着，感觉自己肚子里像是烧起来了一样，对方的胯部频繁地撞击着他的臀部，发出不堪的啪啪声。他攥紧拳头，疼痛带来的快感快要把他搞疯了，他的眼前一片漆黑，只有下半身被人不断侵犯和性器被上下撸动的感觉无比清晰。霸王也在万丈目的身后喘息着，随着他的肉棒越发频繁地肆意进出对方的身体，左手套弄性器的频率也越来越快。温热的液体涌进万丈目的甬道，他感觉像是有烟花在自己空白一片的大脑里炸开一样，尖叫着达到了高潮，自己射出来的精液全都喷到了地上，甬道和穴口还在收缩着，紧紧缠住体内的那根异物。

霸王在万丈目身上的两只手都松开了，肉棒也退出了对方早已红肿的后穴，浑浊的混杂在一起的红白液体从里面缓缓流了出来。万丈目无力瘫倒在地上，狼狈得不行，但还没等他调整好呼吸，对方就拽着他的一条腿，让他的身子翻过来面对着自己。与他刚刚泄过所以疲软下来的性器不同，霸王握着自己再次立起来的性器，抵上了他的股间。

“开、开什么玩笑，不...”万丈目慌乱了起来，试着用被对方捏出红印的手撑起自己沉重的身体，拼命摇晃着脑袋，“放我走！”

“怎么了？我有说要停下来吗？”霸王并没有给对方回话的机会，再次把肉棒捅进对方的体内，开始了第二轮抽插。万丈目的脸涨得通红，被他压在身下发出断断续续的呜咽声，两条腿也被他的手抓着分开在两边。

可能是因为第一次被侵犯的时候完全没有进行润滑，再加上先前留在自己体内的浑浊液体充当了润滑液的缘故，万丈目虽不愿意承认，但这次的冲撞给他带来的快感远远要比痛感多得多。望着眼前的这位跟十代长着一张脸的男人此刻正在侵犯着自己，万丈目偷偷幻想着他就是自己所认识的那个游城十代，而不是什么可怕的霸王，他现在正在和自己的暗恋对象做爱，虽然对方的行为和动作也太粗暴了点，但自己也不是不能承受。他感觉自己现在好受多了，于是颤抖着举起瘦弱的手臂，试着去搂住对方的腰。体内的敏感点被坚硬炙热的异物摩擦让他的甬道剧烈收缩，他仰着脖子发出相当不堪的呻吟声，霸王在察觉到身下人的反应以后，也立刻向他刚刚捅过的方向快速撞击着。

“太快了，十代...慢一点...”

万丈目刚说完，还没意识到自己刚刚说漏了嘴，因为太过激烈而把对脑海中幻想的那个人说的话直接说了出来。霸王的眼神立刻就变得充满了杀气，他的双手掐住了对方脆弱的颈部，恶狠狠地瞪着身下的人，语气凶残地说道：“看来你是真的很想死啊。”

“咿...！不！”万丈目颤抖着，白皙的脖子正被霸王死死捏在手里，稍有不慎就会被对方弄没命。好难受，他那双纤细的手本能地握住了对方的手腕，想把对方的手从自己的脖子上拿走。

“哼，你以为我是在跟你开玩笑吗？”霸王冷笑着，掐着对方颈部的手渐渐用力了起来，无论万丈目怎么在他的手臂上抠挠着，都丝毫没有要放开的意思，留在对方体内的肉棒也继续往敏感处撞击着，享受着对方变得紧致的甬道和痛苦的哀求。

“霸王...住手......求你。”万丈目的腿向空中蹬着，连在脚踝上的铁链再次哗啦作响，他张着嘴拼命呼吸，但肺部的氧气只减不增，眼前的景象渐渐暗了起来，他的手指发颤，泪水也模糊了双眼，明明自己现在是如此难受，为什么他先前贴在自己小腹上疲软的性器却又慢慢抬起了头呢。

霸王问道：“现在是谁在干你的屁股。”

“是...霸王大人......”

万丈目艰难地从喉咙里挤出这几个字，他已经顾不得自己的自尊心了，无助地用手握着对方的手腕，脸上涂满了汗水、泪水和唾液。

“给我好好用身体记住。”霸王的手指加大了力度。

“要死了......”万丈目的嘴唇打颤，喉结滚动，困难地吞咽着口水，被扼住的窒息感让他的呼吸越发急促且混乱，意识也逐渐被这种窒息感，以及那根不停瞄准自己敏感点攻击的异物所带来的快感占领，这种既兴奋又痛苦的感觉，就像是电流一样蔓延全身，通过神经不停地刺激着自己的大脑。

“记住然后就去死。”霸王冷冷地说道，随后发出一声低喘，还在对方体内的液体随着他释放出的一股新的热流再次灌进了万丈目的甬道，受虐式的快感让对方哭着与他一起再次达到了绝顶，射出来的精液溅到了他的手臂和对方的衣服上。霸王起身，抽出了自己软下来的性器，松开了掐着万丈目的手。对方双眼无神地躺在地上，浑浊的液体再次从后穴溢出来流淌在地上，哪怕对方穿着可以遮住自己大半脖子的高领上衣，还是可以看到颈部浮现出的紫色的瘀伤，若不是胸口处的大幅度起伏和痉挛不止的大腿的话，霸王会真以为对方被自己给掐死了。

“目前就先放过你了，但我会再来找你的，再见面的时候你最好给我表现好点。”霸王一边舔着对方溅到自己手臂上的精液，一边抬起脚踩上了对方的腹部，见对方不得不清醒过来对着自己艰难地小幅度点了点脑袋后，满意地挪开了脚，拾起先前被自己扔在地上的盔甲，在穿戴完毕后离开了这里，他现在心情很不错。

**Author's Note:**

> 写完我自己都看萎了（


End file.
